Flames and Sparks
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Damascus didn't expect to be fighting a war near his home... But fate always had different ideas... Just like it did for a certain princess. Rated T for violence, death and profanity. Doesn't follow games. First 20 chapters are 900 to 1200 words. Next chapter on 15th. Possibly going on hiatus. Chapters on some Wednesday.
1. Damascus

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Fire Emblem. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Fire Emblem, Nintendo, Intelligent Systems and a few others do**

**(Unknown Region)**

The world was a massive place, with many different warriors, all eager for battle.

That was why it surprised nobody to see a figure clad in purplish black armor dueling a man with an axe.

"More damn bandits… Just another dead to add to the pile." The armored warrior said before he knocked the man to the ground with a sweeping kick.

He pointed his glaive at their head, the pointed spear like weapon shone in the moonlight.

"Blasted…" The bandit said before the armored figure battered his axe away and kicked the weapon away.

Both heard it clatter somewhere in the lower level of the ship which burned like a candle in the night.

The bandit leader looked at his dead comrades, all slain by the mysterious warrior who gave them no mind.

They were scavengers… Rats, all eager to steal from people who couldn't defend themselves.

"When will filthy flies like you learn to let the weak rest in peace?" The figure spat out from behind his mask while he paced the deck.

The ship would sink within the hour, both bandit and figure knew that…. There was still time to talk. The bandit thought about running for a moment.

Not easy when your leg was wounded, he would be food for the sharks the second he hit the water.

"You can stop hiding behind that mask, boy… I know an Alarie when I see one… Everyone in the region knows that crest… Damascus." The bandit said before Damascus kicked him in the head.

The man slammed to the ground before Damascus slammed his head into the deck, splintering it.

"You damned pests aren't worthy to say my name… And you won't live long enough to speak it to another…." Damascus said before he walked away.

"How'd you get aboard in that armor, boy? You'd sink to the bottom of the bay before you could even try…" The bandit asked before Damascus chucked.

"Boarding a ship isn't hard when you have your own ship… Which you know I do… You've been ripping money and such from my family for years…" Damascus muttered before he turned away from the man.

"Your father used to be a bandit… Till he ended up becoming a damn general and forgetting about us… Made you next in line to inherit his little kingdom, didn't he?" The bandit asked before he got another kick.

"My father nearly returned to being a bandit because you chose to try and steal from him…. Kill his guards, which you failed… Try to ransom me as a child, which also failed…" Damascus muttered, passing his weapon to his other hand, he had already decided to let the man die with the ship.

It would be a waste of his weapon to kill the man and then return him and have to fix and repair it. He also knew it was a deserved death for a scumbag like him.

"Your father forgot what he was the second he got out of the gutter… Just like it seems all of you have…" The bandit said before Damascus walked through the flames towards the bow of the ship.

He turned to see the bandit engulfed by the flames as he dropped off the boat and into the smaller one, he had used to board the ship.

He began to row it towards shore while the ship burned behind him. He knew he would remember the sight for years to come.

It would be the end of an era, the last of the bandits who had tried to destroy his family and what they were.

But he knew in his heart he wouldn't remain at home, there would always be a battle for him. He was good at being a warrior, good at fighting and killing. He was a warrior.

It was what they did all… People like him only understood how to fight when it came to battle.

Little did he know what his future, his family, would be involved with so soon down the road.

It would surprise even him when it ended up happening. He brushed off his armor and continued to row towards the beach.

It was time to return home.

He sighed and continued to row.

Author Notes

**Phew, first chapter done! I want to point out that I'm not much an expert on the games so if this doesn't do the games justice, I apologize. Next chapter will be in a few weeks and will show Damascus meeting a familiar face and will show him starting his own group. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Edelgard

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Flames and Sparks . Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Fire Emblem, Nintendo, Intelligent Systems and a few others do**

**(Unknown Region)**

Damascus looked at _Corvus_ as the weapon sat in front of him, he knew that it was something he crafted when he was 15. He had little reason why before he remembered he used it to ward off a bandit.

"So much… For nothing… And for nothing but dust and ruins…" Damascus stated before he heard someone clear their throat.

"Are you Damascus?" He heard from a clearly female voice and blinked before he cleared his throat.

"Yes… Why? Who is asking?" Damascus asked, lightly resting his hand on _Corvus_, he couldn't guess who the voice was.

His first thought was family before he shunted the thought aside, his father was gone. He remembered her being poisoned by his sister… The one who had the crest for his family… His mother had been just as much a monster, having stolen half their money when his father died.

"May we speak face to face?" The voice asked and Damascus shrugged.

"Hmm…" He said and turned from the booth to look at the voice, he blinked.

The girl had blondish platinum hair and piercing blue eyes, he could see red, black and yellow in her outfit as he blinked again.

"Who are you and how do you know my name? Nobody around here does… Not anyone who believes I'm worth anything…" Damascus stated, he wasn't far off. He didn't believe anyone in the world care much for him.

"I'm not from here… And you may call me Edelgard." She said, Damascus blinked, now THAT was a name he recalled.

"Edelgard? I thought… You're from Adrestian… That's miles outside our borders…." He stated and stood before he rested _Corvus_ on his shoulder to look at the girl.

"Yes, it is…" Edelgard said and Damascus tapped his weapon on his shoulder while he slowly considered what to say next.

"Why seek me out? I'm not an idiot, everyone who has come to seek me out has either wanted to put a dagger in my neck and laugh back to my sister for money… Or they want my help… And since I'm guessing you don't want to put a knife in my heart… That means you want my help… And I guess you probably know how I operate…" Damascus said while he closed his weapon down and put it on his hip.

"I do, you only fight for a cause worthy of battle and fight with honor and nobility… You despise those who use underhanded methods to win or such other ways to win." Edelgard said as Damascus crossed his arms.

"I know where your sister is." Edelgard said, Damascus was silent but it was clear his interest was piqued as Edelgard could see him stiffen up like he had been in the middle of a snow storm.

"How the hell do you know of my sister? I… Just what are you…. How?" Damascus asked, his sister was a snake, she wouldn't easily be caught, to know where his sister was to imply, they managed to track down someone who even Damascus couldn't find once in his life.

"I have my ways; I know what you would want if you were to help me…" Edelgard said and Damascus put his hands on his hips and looked at her.

"You came here… Went through finding my sister who might as well be a ghost… And came here without any sort of backup knowing how dangerous a fighter I am all to recruit me? Your either crazy, or your brilliant…. Or both, either way, you have my interest… I haven't had someone move heaven and earth for me, most people just slap down some money and tell me to fight in their war, been that way for a year." Damascus stated before he turned to look at the wall.

"If you're here, then I assume you wanted to personally assure I came with you… Like I said, your both crazy and brilliant…" He said and sighed.

There was nothing for him at the moment, it wasn't like he had a home to return at the moment, he cracked his neck and followed the girl out the door.

He made sure his weapon on his hip and continued to walk. He tightened his hands into fists.

It was time for battle/

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out I don't have much knowledge on the game. My friend Jedi is helping me on this story. Next chapter is going to be on Sunday or so and will show Damascus meeting the Black Eagles and start the Crimson Flower arc of the story. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	3. The Black Eagles

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Flames and Sparks . Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Fire Emblem, Nintendo, Intelligent Systems and a few others do**

**(Adrestian Empire)**

Damascus stood in front of the Black Eagles, he leaned on _Corvus_ slightly before he tapped the glaive on the floor.

"So…" One of the 7 other Eagles said while Damascus turned to look at him.

"I am Damascus, your leader recruited me to be one of the Black Eagles… I don't know what to say, I am a warrior, talking isn't my strong suit." Damascus said, he cleared his throat.

He shifted lightly on his feet, he enjoyed combat, it was what he knew. He believed that warriors who fought for what they wanted were noble.

He still didn't mean to offend the other warriors; they hadn't done anything to him.

"I am sorry I do not have much to say, I will say more if I think of it… What are your names?" Damascus said, he turned to look at Edelgard, the gleam in her eyes told him that she was planning something.

She reminded him just like the bird the house was named after…. Cunning, ruthless, dedicated to what she wanted.

"I am Hubert Von Vestra, I am Ms. Hresvelg's vassal." Said a black-haired man with a sword and blue eyes.

Damascus didn't like him, his entire demeanor seemed similar to a tiger, ready to pounce.

Damascus turned his head to look at a girl with amethyst hair and grey eyes, Edelgard spoke for her.

"That is Bernadetta Von Varley." Edelgard said while Damascus turned his head slightly.

It wasn't out of disgust, the girl was scared, frightened, he was a warrior clad in armor. He disliked cowards, but the girl was scared of something else.

"I'm Dorothea Arnault, pleased to meet you." Said a woman with brown hair and green eyes.

Damascus shifted uneasily on his feet, he didn't like the voice the girl used and she didn't look like a warrior… Then again, neither did his sister…

"I'm Caspar Von Bergliez, as long as you can keep up, we're be fine." He heard from a blue haired man with blue eyes.

He chuckled and tapped his lance on the ground. He knew the man wanted a fight. He was eager to see how his

"Only if you can actually fight then… Trust me, I'll show you a fight when we get to the battlefield." He said, the Eagles blinked at his words while Caspar smirked.

He turned to look at the man with orange hair and same color eyes.

"I'm Ferdinand von Aegir, soon to be better than our glorious leader." Ferdinand said before Damascus leaned on _Corvus_.

"Rank and prestige shouldn't come before lives… Just remember that when we're fighting." Damascus hissed, he had a feeling they wouldn't get along, not if he wanted to compete with others.

Caspar made sense, he wanted a fight, Damascus could respect that… Not competing with the chain of command unless he had to.

He cracked his arms and then neck and turned to look to the next member of the group.

"I'm Linhardt Von Hevring." Said a man with green hair and blue eyes, Damascus turned to look at Edelgard.

"I feel like the odd man out… Considering the fact that my middle name isn't 'Von'." He joked; he got a few chuckles before he turned back to look at the other Eagle.

He knew he might not like Linhardt, the way he talked didn't speak of a warrior, it spoke of a very… Lazy person.

"I'm Petra Macneary, nice to meet you." Said a pink haired woman with pink purple eyes.

Damascus couldn't get a read on Petra, he didn't hate her, he hated his enemy. He did like to know more about people, it made it easier to read them if he knew more about them… But that would come soon enough, and he didn't want to give off the impression that he hated them.

Besides the ones he didn't like, he would make it clear that he didn't like them.

"This is… Not a good silence." He heard from Caspar before Damascus turned to him.

"Like I said, I don't know what to say… Do I look like someone who's used to talking?" He joked with amusement; Caspar turned to Edelgard.

"I like him. I'm still going to outfight him." Caspar said while Damascus chuckled.

"We're going to get along fine, if you can keep up with me… I'm not a warrior known for giving up…. I don't retreat, I stand, I do not regroup, I push forward… Hmm." Damascus said before he turned to Edelgard.

"You said my sister is involved in this… Did you tell them anything else about me besides that I'm a hulking warrior clad in battle armor and carrying a glaive?" He asked before he flipped the switch and _Corvus_ retracted to a baton like form.

"I am called the 'Lord of Death' for a good reason." He stated.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that the first 10 chapters will be 900 words. I also want to point out that this story is taking the route of the Crimson Flower kind of. Next chapter will be on Sunday and will show Edelgard and Damascus talking and discussing their first move. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	4. The first mission

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Flames and Sparks . Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Fire Emblem, Nintendo, Intelligent Systems and a few others do**

**(Adrestian Empire)**

Edelgard found Damascus sharping _Corvus_ while he looked at the window.

"You were really vocal about your thoughts on the others." Edelgard said, Damascus turned to her and hummed before he put his weapon on his hip.

"A warrior is blunt and decisive. You said you were planning for an attack… That means you're ready for combat, correct?" he asked, there was something about his voice that dripped with anticipation.

"We will be soon… We have to deal with a lot more then you believe we will have to deal with… A lot more." Edelgard said, Damascus slowly turned to turned to look at her.

"I am well aware unless you left something out… War is war, if they can be killed, they can be beaten… It is war, we will fight them, we will either win or die… Such is the fate of mortal beings like us, your highness." He said and then turned back to his weapon, he sighed and then cracked his neck and slowly turned back to the window.

"Before we do anything, we have a fort I'd like to take, that would give me a good guess at our abilities and how capable we are." Edelgard said before she saw him turned back towards her.

"You are a very skilled commander for a royal…. No offense, I didn't know what to believe of your tactical abilities before now…" Damascus said while he stood up and looked at her while he walked over to her.

She was slightly taller, but he was still not any less imposing. He brushed off his armor.

"You wish to study me as well; I will not disappoint you. I do wish to remind you of our deal though… We must find my sister… Or at least, I must… That woman will stop at nothing till she destroys me and she's a threat to everyone around her… To think I used to call her my sister at one point is a thought I wish was purged from my mind like a twisted nightmare." He said while clenching his fists and then Edelgard sighed.

"We will handle that sooner or later… But first we need to capture the fort… We need to make sure they cannot spy on us before we get to the frontlines." Edelgard said before Damascus nodded.

"I assume you have managed to scout it before deciding to send us? No matter how skilled we might be, sending in soldiers who do not know what their dealing with is going to get us all killed… And unless you have backup that I'm guessing you do not have currently? You wouldn't throw away your pawns just for a simple victory when the war hasn't even been fought, correct?" Damascus asked, Edelgard nodded.

"Yes, we're deal with them when we find them… But we're going to end up discussing a plan first." She stated before Damascus turned back towards the window and sighed.

"We shouldn't take much time to discuss the plan. The longer we delay, the more the plan will be at risk of failing… Don't forget that no plan ever…" He started to say as Edelgard finished his sentence.

"Survives first contact with the enemy… You are correct… But I do not intend to lose the first battle in what is looking like a 2-front war. I will call everyone together in an hour to discuss the plan and I then mention the plan." Damascus heard from Edelgard before Damascus looked at the ceiling.

"You're going to fight with us, will you? I want to know who I am working with… Not to be rude, you are the one sending us into battle. I would be interested if you could deal with the battlefield's deadly problems… I can hold my own and I will be dealing with any soldiers who go after me. I can and will kill any soldiers that fight me." Damascus stated before he slowly walked back towards the door to the room.

"Yes, I will fight on the battlefield. I will come and get you when we need to get to work. We are good, yes?" Edelgard asked before Damascus hummed and turned back towards her.

"Yes. I believe that will do, I will be training before you find me, trust me. I will be ready." Damascus stated before he entered the next room.

Edelgard blinked and then walked back towards the door as well to get to the command center.

Damascus walked into another room and then he drew _Corvus_ and then extended the weapon before he spun it to make it ready for combat.

He closed his eyes and slashed a target before he slowly drew his feet back into a combat stance.

He took a breath and swung at the next target, wondering what would come next for him.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out next chapter will be a bit longer and begin the romance slightly. I also want to point out this story will not entirely follow the plot of the Crimson Flower path. Next chapter will be on Friday or so and will show the battle of the fort between the Black Eagles and Golden Deer. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Seizing the fort

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Flames and Sparks . Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Fire Emblem, Nintendo, Intelligent Systems and a few others do**

**(Adrestian Empire)**

Damascus crouched on the cliff, he turned around to the other Black Eagles.

"I don't see that many soldiers outside the gate." Damascus said before he tapped _Corvus_ on the ground.

"Damascus, go with Caspar and deal with the front guard. We're handle the rest of the soldiers in the fort." Edelgard ordered while Damascus looked at Edelgard.

"Hmm, I don't think it's a perfect idea, but I can handle 8 or so soldiers… Keep up, blue boy." Caspar said before he leapt down the slope and slid down it before casting a glance at the others.

He pressed the switch and _Corvus_ flipped open while he walked towards the soldiers.

Caspar leapt down as well while Damascus rested _Corvus_ on his shoulder.

2 of the soldiers drew swords and charged, Damascus hummed. He parried the first soldier's sword with a swing of _Corvus_.

He stabbed the soldier in the chest before ducking under the swing of another sword before elbowing the man in the head.

He slashed the man across the stomach with a spin of _Corvus_ before he pushed the man to the ground.

4 more soldiers with axes rushed at Damascus while Caspar angled at the archers. Damascus was kicked back and growled.

"Damn it." Damascus said while he took a step back while another soldier swung at his head.

He grabbed the axe before yanking the man forward then slashed him before she spun _Corvus_ and parried 2 of the axes. He turned his head away from the sparks while the 2 other soldiers slashed at him with swords.

Damascus felt another slash on his back, it hurt, but it was still didn't hurt. He then backed away before he spun around another slash at his chest.

"Hmm, good, but ganging up on me isn't wise." Damascus said, seizing a sword before he stabbed it into a soldier with an axe before roundhouse kicking another to the ground.

He parried another sword before wrapping a hand around the man's throat and squeezing. He heard a pop and pushed the man into his friend.

He killed the man with a single slash. Damascus looked at the 2 other soldiers who looked at him with uncertainty.

"Come, unless you are too cowardly to test your skill and mettle against mine." Damascus said before the 2 soldiers turned and retreated.

Damascus huffed in disgust and cleaned off _Corvus_ before he spun the glaive and sheathed it on his back. He hummed and cracked his neck and turned to Caspar who pulled his axe from the back of one of the archers.

"They turned tail and ran. They were outmatched, I think we're done here." Damascus stated, he heard shouts and cries inside the fort and he rested his hand on his weapon.

A minute later and the shouts slowly fell away, Damascus cracked his neck and turned to Caspar. 

"What was the point of fighting them head on if they were just going to sneak inside to assault the fort? I also want to know want to know why this fort has a way inside that they didn't keep guarded." Damascus said, he wasn't much of a strategist at the moment.

He could guess why they couldn't hold the fort. He suspected they had recently captured the fort and didn't have the numbers to fully staff the fort.

"You sound like your mad they didn't stay." Damascus heard from Caspar and he shrugged.

"Combat is human nature, it's through battle that we evolve and grow… They were unprepared for battle, there is no organization due to the mismatched weapons, the swarm tactics… They weren't expecting a counterattack so quickly." Damascus said while he turned over one of the bodies and looking him over.

"So, these were Blue Lions?" Damascus said, studying the symbol on the shoulder of the man's necklace.

He knew where that symbol came from, it was from Faerghus.

"Let me see." Caspar said while he rushed over, Damascus pointed an unexpanded _Corvus_ at the symbol and then turned to Caspar.

"What are Blue Lions doing here?" Damascus asked while he walked up towards the gate and knocked on the door.

"The front guard has been routed." Damascus said while he looked over the soldiers behind him. He walked over to one of the soldiers and lifted the man onto his shoulder before walking back to the door.

"Hello?" Damascus asked before the doors opened and Damascus carried the soldier inside before he dropped the man in front of Edelgard who looked at Damascus. 

"This soldier has a symbol of a Blue Lion on his shoulder. Caspar expressed surprise at him, so I believed you should know." Damascus said.

Edelgard looked at the soldier and then to Damascus while she looked at another soldier.

"It would seem the Blue Lions are here firmly." Damascus heard from Edelgard.

Damascus looked at the bodies.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Damascus isn't supposed to be overpowered, he's just very skilled and experienced. Next chapter will be on Saturday or so next week and will show Damascus talking to Edelgard and Damascus talking about the battle and their next move. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	6. Scouting Mission

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Flames and Sparks . Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Fire Emblem, Nintendo, Intelligent Systems and a few others do**

**(Adrestian Empire)**

Damascus looked around before he took a seat and started to run over the blade in his hands.

"Those were Blue Lions, they belonged to one of the 3 houses fighting in this war besides us and a group called the Golden Deer." Damascus heard and turned to see Edelgard with Hubert and Caspar behind her.

"How did they get so close to your borders without being noticed? That fort sat right on our lines; I didn't see any Adrestian soldiers defending the fort." Damascus asked while Hubert spoke up.

"Princess Hresvelg's scouts are combing the area to figure out how Blue Lion troops were able to penetrate our defenses." He stated while Damascus stood up.

"You don't entertain the fact that we could have a traitor? The fact that they were to shatter your line and capture the fort without a single warning or slain soldier… That suggests they pulled troops back without orders… And without telling the princess or emperor personally. I am well aware that this is a problem that I will keep my opinion to myself." Damascus stated while he walked over.

Edelgard turned to Hubert and crossed her arms.

"I would like to know why the Lieutenant didn't report to Caspar or me. I want you to talk to the Lieutenant and get a report from him, Hubert." She ordered while he bowed and walked away before Edelgard turned back to Damascus.

"I know you're not much for non-combat missions, but I wish for you and Caspar to scout a location where I've found out there might be more Faerghus soldiers in Adrestian territory." Edelgard said before Damascus slightly inclined his head.

"I'll do it, if the Blue Lions are this close, it's going to be trouble… It will also be a good idea to figure out where my sister is, if she has a part in the war? I know things will be bad for whatever she didn't side with." Damascus said before he turned to Caspar and then back to the princess.

"Are we reporting to you or another of the Eagles when we come back to camp…? And are we fighting or just scouting, we're not really the most… Conspicuous of people." Damascus asked while Edelgard tapped her axe on the ground and hummed while she looked around.

"If you have to fight, fight, the Blue Lions won't offer you any mercy. Caspar, both of you keep an eye on each other, you won't get any backup, I need to rally our troops for a counter attack. I want you to report to go to Hubert or me after the mission." Damascus heard from Edelgard, he nodded and put her weapon onto the back while he walked away.

He had time to think while Caspar walked alongside him, he turned to the fellow Black Eagle.

"You know about the Blue Lions more than me, what are we looking for besides Blue Lion soldiers? Magic users, Calvary, Archers?" He asked while he continued to tap on _Corvus_ before he turned towards him.

"I'll show you, c'mon, we got Blue Lions to kick off our land." Caspar stated before Damascus turned back to him and sighed.

"We're going to deal with a lot more than you think, we have to deal with problems." Damascus said before he sighed and slid down the hill towards where the fortress was, he knew Caspar would tell him where they would have to go.

Edelgard would have to have told him where to go next to make sure their mission was good and easy.

Caspar slid down the hill for a few seconds before he landed next to Damascus. He rolled his eyes and continued walked and cracking his neck while he sighed and turned to Caspar.

"We're going to be facing dozens of soldiers probably. I suck at being sneaky... I'm going to admit that right now, I'm better at dealing with soldiers and military issues… Not stealth." Damascus said while he leaned his weapon on his shoulder, making sure it was ready when he needed it.

"And neither am I, I guarantee that she's testing us, Dee. We shouldn't worry about it." Caspar stated before Damascus hummed in confusion.

He turned and looked around before he cleared his throat and he sighed.

"'Dee'?" He asked while he stopped for a second.

"Yeah, that's my nickname for you, its short for 'Damascus', what do you think?" Damascus heard from Caspar and pushed past the warrior.

"Call me what you want, but we're burning daylight, getting around at night is easier… But I don't want to stumble around in the darkness and deal with not being able to see anything around us." Damascus stated before he continued walking past him, he sighed and he wondered what the Blue Lions would have to deal with them.

He would cut down any of them if he had to.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Damascus and Edelgard will be falling in love soon, but not until after next chapter. Next chapter will be during Saturday or so and will show Damascus and Caspar on a mission and them fighting Blue Lions. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	7. Blue Lions

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Flames and Sparks . Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Fire Emblem, Nintendo, Intelligent Systems and a few others do**

**(Adrestian Empire)**

Damascus grabbed onto a ledge before his weight almost forced the ledge to break under his weight. He pulled himself up and next to Caspar as the rocks rolled down the canyon.

"I haven't seen a single Blue Lion… Maybe this was just an advance force…" Caspar said before Damascus pulled his fellow Black Eagle behind the cover of a rocky outcrop.

He could see a group of Blue Lions, the flag he saw marked them as such.

"Damn it, Blue Eagles…. At least I think they are, that's got to be at least a platoon or more." Damascus stated and he turned to Caspar who noticed the group before he spun his axe.

"Well, let's go and take them out!" Caspar yelled before Damascus held _Corvus_ in front of him.

"No, I didn't know there would be that many. We can't tackle that many Blue Lions and engaging them would get us killed or captured…. I want to fight them, trust me, I really do. I just know that this is a bad move." Damascus stated and he sighed and turned.

He saw an arrow stab into the rock next to him and blinked before he leapt down the slope, sliding down while Caspar followed.

"We need to get back to camp before those Blue Lions catch up to us." Damascus stated before saw another arrow fly towards his face and he batted it away.

"You have to be kidding me." Damascus muttered before a group of Blue Lions with swords rushed at them.

"Screw it." Damascus said and hit the switch which extended _Corvus_ into its full form and twirled the glaive in his hands and rushed into the dozen or so soldiers.

He slid under the sword of one and drove the blade into the man's throat. He felt another sword slam into his back and he felt to a knee.

He rubbed his back, even if the sword didn't cleave through his armor, it still hurt.

"Damn it." Damascus said before he climbed to his feet in time to duck a swing at his head before he slammed a foot into the man's head.

This gave him enough time to stab his glaive into the man's leg, injuring it before he sent the man skidding back with a bat of his glaive.

He turned and sprinted at the way he came, it was beginning to become to change from day to night, if he managed to get far away enough? He could and would escape…

He turned to see Caspar knock a soldier to the ground before he slammed his axe into the man's chest.

"Caspar, we need to go, there's too many for us to fight!" Damascus said before another soldier slammed into him. Damascus backed up and seized a soldier's blade.

He sidestepped another swing before stabbing the blade into the soldier's back.

"Caspar!" Damascus yelled before the warrior finally decided that the battle wasn't going the way he wanted it to be.

Damascus dodged an arrow aimed at his eye and started to retreat, he was skilled, but the Blue Eagles had both numbers and skill at the moment. He couldn't handle that.

Caspar ran past him as Damascus quickly joined him, both warriors rushing into the night and towards their camp.

The Blue Eagle soldiers contemplated going after both warriors before turning and walking away. They would have plenty of time to deal with the Eagles and their lord had ordered that they wait for the Eagles before they end up going to war with the Eagles in a battle, they could destroy them.

**(With Edelgard and the Black Eagles)**

Edelgard was at the war table before she heard Hubert enter her tent.

"both General Caspar and Lord Damascus have returned to the camp." Hubert stated before the tent doors were parted.

"There's dozens of Blue Eagle soldiers… Dozens, we barely took down a few… How did they manage to sneak in that many soldiers?" Damascus asked before he started to pant and looked at the scratches on his armor.

"I'll fix my armor soon… But those Lions are ruthless… They would have killed us both within seconds if we hadn't pulled back soon, I didn't see any follow us." Damascus stated.

"So, the Blue Lions have been establishing themselves within our borders… I will not tolerate that…." Edelgard stated before she turned to the duo.

"Go to sleep, I will tell you our plan tomorrow… We're going to counterattack them during the morning." Damascus heard from the ruler and he hummed before he turned and walked out of the tent and towards his own.

He wondered what would come next and how the Blue Lions would respond with next.

He sighed and started to lay down, his mind racing as he wondered what tomorrow would bring.

He removed his helmet and put it down before starting to fall asleep with dreams of the future… And past

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Damascus and Edelgard will be starting their romance next chapter. Next chapter will be on Wednesday or so and will show Damascus and Edelgard on another battle with the Lions. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	8. Sleepy Siege

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Flames and Sparks . Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Fire Emblem, Nintendo, Intelligent Systems and a few others do**

**(Adrestian Empire)**

Damascus was knocked to the ground before Edelgard buried her axe in the man's back.

"Thank you." Damascus said before he parried a hit from a man with a sword before he stabbed the man in the chest and batted him to the ground.

Damascus looked at the slain Blue Lions before he cleared his throat and sighed.

"If Dimitri is in charge of this army, then he's going to win a war of attrition, this was the third wave." Damascus said while he tapped one of the slain soldiers with his glaive.

"This doesn't match up with Dimitri's tactics, he wouldn't order soldiers into battle this heedlessly." Edelgard said while Damascus hummed.

"Then it's a trick, he's probably launching an attack somewhere else and these soldiers decided to attack without telling him… Hmm, is a lack of discipline common with the Blue Lions?" Damascus asked and retracted his glaive and put it back on his hip.

"Not much, no. I don't know why they attacked us so recklessly… I'll leave you and go to talk to Hubert to plan our next move." Edelgard said while she turned to walk away.

"We might want to move on soon. I'm no commander, but if they were able to locate our camp? We might want to move on before we end up with a siege." Damascus said and Edelgard nodded and gave a kind smile before she walked away.

"I'm sure I did better than Lady Edelgard." Damascus heard from Ferdinand and chuckled.

"I'm going to guess that you were keeping count the entire battle? Me and Caspar did a lot better… I'm surprised to see her wielding an axe, hmm." Damascus stated, he sighed and yawned before he walked towards a crate and slowly sat down on it.

Caspar walked over while Damascus looked up at his friend.

"I'm glad you've survived the battle; I was going to wonder who I would end up talking to if you got a blade through you." Damascus said with a chuckle in amusement as Caspar who rolled his eyes and leaned on another crate.

"Very funny, I heard you talking about the battle, you look a little worn down." Damascus heard from Caspar and chuckled.

"Trust me, I think we all are. I really think we all." Damascus said and let out another yawn and looked at the ground.

"How are you holding up? I haven't seen you much since the last mission and…. I actually would like to ask how all of the Eagles are doing." Damascus stated, his eyes slowly closed.

Damascus heard a laugh before Caspar rested his hand on Damascus's shoulder and he sighed.

"I'm going to sleep soon; I'm going to end up passing out if I don't get some rest." Damascus stated before Caspar laughed again and sat down next to him.

"Well I'm sure we could all use some sleep… And I think the others are ok, why, you worried we're keel over if we don't keep up on rest?" Damascus heard from Caspar and he sighed and looked around.

"That's partly it, we're going to need rest anyway, we don't have much choice but to sleep. We go into battle without rest or prepare to march to find another place to camp?" Damascus asked before he cleared his throat.

"Then we're going to crash and burn, I really don't want to see you all dying in battle because we're exhausted." Damascus stated before he forced himself to sleep.

He walked a few steps and then he dropped to his knee and started to rub at his eyes.

"I feel ready to drop." Damascus muttered as he slowly started to drag himself towards the tent which he had set up. He yawned again and slowly began to sit to the ground.

He cracked his spine and started to sit down, his eyes were heavy, if the Blue Lions attacked again, he wouldn't be ready to defend the camp. He sighed and started to remove his armor to sleep.

He hated the action of living without his armor, it made him feel vulnerable, weak.

He slowly started to close his eyes and wondered if his sister had sent the Blue Lions to attack them. She had always been the one who ended up making chess like moves.

It wouldn't be beneath her to direct a group of soldiers to attack them, but someone like Dimitri? He wondered how they had gone over his head.

"Maybe I'm just overthinking things, maybe, but I'm onto something I think." Damascus said before his eyes slowly started to close and dreams started to replace his thoughts.

He yawned and he slowly started to drift into sleep. He hummed one last time before sleep overcame him and his thoughts slowly began to fade in preparation and he finally passed out peacefully.

He heard a laugh.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out this is the last story chapter not following the game for now. Next chapter will be following Crimson Flower's storyline. Next chapter will be on next Friday or Wednesday and will show Damascus and the Eagles on their next mission and will be longer. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	9. Edelgard's plan

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Flames and Sparks . Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Fire Emblem, Nintendo, Intelligent Systems and a few others do**

**(Adrestian Empire)**

Damascus pulled on his helmet as his body continued to wake up and he cracked his back before looking over and grabbing his weapon.

He walked out of the tent and walking out and into the rays of sunlight.

"I can't believe… No, I just don't feel used to the sun." Damascus muttered and he rested his weapon on his shoulder before he turned and walked towards Edelgard's tent.

He needed to… Wanted to make sure to ask if Edelgard had another plan that she would put into action. She was a warrior, a skilled one at that, he refused to believe that Edelgard was being coy about things.

He slowly stopped in front of the tent and he sighed with amusement before he chuckled before he slowly opened the tassels while the tent was closed.

"I didn't expect you to be awake so early." Edelgard said, she was in a red nightdress, but her axe was still next to her in case she needed it

"I'm always awake early, I have to train sometime. I usually don't get up at this exact hour, though." Damascus muttered before he sighed and started looking around the tent before he yawned again.

"We have another enemy in this war, you know." Edelgard stated while Damascus blinked and turned to look over his weapon before turning back to Edelgard.

"We have 3 if I recall… A 4-way war isn't very good for us, you know… We do not have endless soldiers, and even if we did, they surround us and outnumber us. I may not be much of a strategist, but I know fighting 3 people at once is a very bad idea when their all as strong and smart as you." Damascus said before Edelgard nodded.

"Which is why we will take out the Golden Deer first, they are the only option currently. We make a move against the Blue Lions; they will retaliate and wipe us off the map before we can gain a foothold here… We're going to keep ahead of the Golden Deer." Damascus heard from Edelgard and he hummed. Edelgard turned from a map of the world around her.

"They are still a strong army, and making such a big move like this? You know it will get attention, attention that we don't need… Are you sure we're going to be ready to engage an army?" Damascus asked, Edelgard nodded and turned back to the map.

"We maybe assaulting a group that is dug in, but the fact that the alliance has been busy engaging the rest of the Blue Lions while we've dealt with their rear guard? They will be weak; we have a few locations to capture before we break into their capital and destroy them for good." Edelgard stated, Damascus sighed and he hummed one last time.

"We're going to be going to war with a group that is entrenched and supplied… We're going to need supply lines at least if we're going to be going up against such a task." He stated and Edelgard nodded.

"That's why I'm ordering the capture of an important location that will keep us supplied and allow us to retreat home if things go south." Edelgard put in and Damascus sat down and looked over his weapon.

He rubbed at his head while he cracked his knuckles and rolled his eyes and then yawned again.

"Well, what's your plan? I came here to talk about it, I'm sure you have something and I want to know what we'd do about it." Damascus said, he closed his mouth and turned his head to the side and then turned to the other side as he cracked his neck.

Edelgard turned and walked around before stopping in front of Damascus while the armored warrior turned to look at her with confusion and he blinked.

"I'll tell you when we're there, I don't know how to deal with traitors, spies. I don't know what we're going to do about them." Damascus heard from the Princess and he hummed again.

"You could use them to feed the Deer and Lions false info. You know who they are? You can use them against the rest of the enemies around us." Damascus stated, Edelgard brought a hand to her face and she looked at the wall while she cracked a smile.

"I'm going to find them; we're go after them and we're hunt them and destroy them." Edelgard said, Damascus tapped his weapon on the ground while he walked outside.

"We're go and… Well, we're going and we're deal with them… I don't think we're awake enough to deal with this… Yep, I am so tired I don't even know what to do." Damascus muttered before he started to walk back toward the tent where he had his supplies and he rolled eyes and rested his weapon on his shoulder before he started walking back towards the rest of the camp.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I didn't know what to do for the rest of the chapter. I do want to point out this will start the war with the Golden Deer. Next chapter will take place on next Wednesday or so and will show the march on the capital for the Golden Deer. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	10. War Plan

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Flames and Sparks . Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Fire Emblem, Nintendo, Intelligent Systems and a few others do**

**(Golden Deer Territory.)**

Damascus knew very little about Claude, what he did know was that Claude was a very dangerous warrior with tactics that could destroy kingdoms.

"We don't even know if this plan is a trap… When has Claude ever played his full hand?" He asked while looking over Edelgard's plan.

"Judith wouldn't retreat, she has her orders to hold the bridge and make sure we don't cross Myrddin." Edelgard said and Damascus sighed.

"Someone back me up, I know I'm not a leader, but I've fought traps before… That bridge is a chokepoint. We go in, their shred us slowly until there is nothing left… They have an advantage in a straight charge or anything and they could bring reinforcements in from behind us… It's the single most important bridge around here, I refuse to believe Claude hasn't thought about an attack." He said and Hubert hummed.

"We should proceed with caution; Claude's soldiers are very superior archery skills and we do not have very effective cover." Hubert said and Damascus continued looking over the map.

"Their archers are going to need to be taken out, we can't wait them out if they have archers…. Plus, like I said, once we get onto the bridge, we're vulnerable to being flanked. Claude is trying to drive us into a trap." Damascus said while he looked at Caspar and the other Black Eagles.

Damascus wasn't a better warrior then them. He was a fighter, but a thinker? He was good at defeating and killing the enemy, his experience at predicting the enemy was due to his combat with the enemy.

"Damascus." Edelgard said and he turned to the princess.

"Yes?" He asked, blinking under his helmet while he tapped his helmet to make sure it was secure on his head.

"Do you believe you can hold off the enemy reinforcements with our rear guard then if you believe they will be attacking from our flank?" Edelgard asked and Damascus hummed again.

"Yes, but I would believe I can… I can't guarantee we're hold the rear forever… But I can hold out against them. I'll be able to delay them… Why?" He asked and she tapped on the ground with her axe.

"You will delay their reinforcements if they come… We're go after Judith and take the bridge, from there, we're go further into alliance territory." Edelgard stated and Damascus sighed.

Rear guard? She didn't trust him… Or she was testing him, he didn't know what would occur.

"I'll do it, what about the Blue Deer?" He asked and tapped his glaive on the ground before he and Hubbert looked at the princess.

"We're deal with him later, Dimitri won't attack us right now, he's busy securing his territory and he's been pulling most of his troops back, we can't attack them without being lured into an ambush." She stated before Damascus sighed and rested his glaive on his back.

"I'll take your word for it… I'm going to scout out the location for tomorrow… It would better to attack at night when they can't see well… But I'm not commanding the group." Damascus said while he started walking away.

Hubbert turned to the princess who frowned and sighed.

"We will have to proceed with caution. Claude is a lot more dangerous then he knows and if he knows we're coming? We'd be walking right into his trap like he said…" Edelgard said and went to talk to Damascus while Hubbert started to draw up plans.

**(With Damascus)**

Damascus continued walking through the camp before he heard footsteps behind him, he turned and looked over his shoulder.

"Edelgard. I thought you would busy drawing up plans, your highness." He hummed; he tapped his weapon while he started twirling the weapon.

"I know you dislike not being on the frontlines. You're a warrior, you enjoy combat… But I do know that we're dealing with a commander that who is able to outsmart us and change plans at the snap of a finger." Edelgard stated, Damascus stopped twirling his weapon and looked at the princess.

"There will be other times to fight the enemy. I'm more or less mad that we're dealing with a mission that the enemy has a clear advantage. They know how important the bridge is and I doubt Claude will let Judith be cut down to defend his boarders." He said and drew a line in the sand with _Corvus_.

"We cross the line and they will strike you… You must strike harder. I will keep them from flanking us… That is all I can afford in your plan… Good night, your majesty." He said and walked past of her while turning to her.

He nodded and continued walking to go and sleep while he rubbed at his armored eyes.

He sighed and hummed one last time. He cleared his throat.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that the first 10 chapters will be 900 words so I can focus on the rest of the story. Next chapter will be on next Sunday or so and will show Damascus with the rear guard at the battle of the Great Bridge of Myrddin. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	11. Battle of the bridge

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Flames and Sparks . Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Fire Emblem, Nintendo, Intelligent Systems and a few others do**

**(Golden Deer Territory.)**

Damascus marched down towards the bridge behind Edelgard and the major Black Eagles.

"Hold the Line… Don't let any soldiers get behind us… They get behind us and their overrun our location." Damascus stated while he twirled his glaive and then tapped his glaive.

"We're going to set up this…" He stated before he hummed and then he noticed something.

There was a glint coming from the cliff, Damascus turned towards the cliff.

"ARCHERS, GET DOWN!" He yelled before the men scattered and he rolled to the side while arrows started to rain down towards them.

He batted a few away before he sighed and rushed towards the cliffs.

"Get set up, someone try to draw the archers…!" He yelled while he turned back toward the cliff.

He saw more soldiers, maybe a platoon of regular soldiers approaching him.

He could either go after the archers or he could try to save his men… He decided the archers were a worse problem. He sighed, he hated things at the moment.

"I wonder if Edelgard is having any better luck then me… I swear to god if we don't die today, I'm going to personally thank Edelgard myself." He said, he turned and knocked a soldier down the hill, his life ending when he hit the ground.

He twirled his glaive again and then hurtled his glaive into the chest of an archer. He dodged an arrow while he grabbed his weapon and threw the next soldier down a hill.

"I'm sorry about this, but I don't allow you to defeat us today…" He whispered before he stabbed the next soldier and then saw another soldier notch an arrow and fire it.

He dodged it before he looked at the battle before him. He watched the remaining 2 soldiers slide down the hill.

"Damn it!" Damascus yelled before he turned in time to get nicked by a soldier with a spear and sending him skidding down the hill. He groaned and then looked at his scratched armor.

At least he was glad that he was able to repair his armor and that it wouldn't be permanent damage at the moment.

"Blasted…" He muttered before he shook his head and turned back to see the squad of soldiers advancing on him.

He wondered what the archers were trying to do for a moment before realizing that they were simply trying to split him and the rest of his group up so they could be easily picked off.

He wouldn't allow it, he extended _Corvus_ fully and faced the first of the soldiers.

He parried a sword before another slammed his shield into his face, dazing him. He managed to sidestep a hit that would have cleaved him in half.

"You are very skilled, but I will never allow you to win this…" He muttered before he managed to parry another slash and cut the man's throat with the tip of the blade. He then turned his attention back towards the soldier next to him.

He caught the sword with his armored hand and then headbutted the man before kicking his feet out.

He crushed the man's face under his boot, swiftly putting the man down before he could hurt anyone.

He was forced back as another shield was bashed into his face; more soldiers continued to stream towards him.

He growled and then spun his weapon in acknowledgment. He was fighting trained soldiers; he would greet them as such and give them a death worthy of such skill.

**(With Edelgard)**

Edelgard knew the battle wouldn't be easy. She heard nothing but battle behind her as her rear guard started to engage the army.

She couldn't retreat, a battle like this would make or break her, Claude hadn't unleashed his trump card yet and she knew she couldn't tip her hand yet and use hers.

She dodged a sword hit and then slammed her axe into the man's chest, knocking him to the ground.

"You stand between me and my victory… I am sorry." She stated before she brought her axe down.

**(With Damascus and the rear guard.)**

Damascus turned and sidestepped another heavy hit from a staff like weapon before he managed to drive his glaive into the man's heart.

The man collapsed and Damascus shoved him out of the way before he was kicked back.

The man caught an arrow to the head and collapsed. Damascus turned to see his rear guard advancing on his enemy.

He nodded, they were soldiers, they understood combat like him. He was glad to be in charge of them and then he turned back to the battle.

"ROUT THEM, FIGHT FOR YOUR EMPRESS!" He yelled while he rested _Corvus _on his shoulder and prepared for more combat.

They would fail, he would triumph today, he was sure of it.

Author Notes

**Phew, another scene done! I want to point out that one of the changes to the story will be the scale of the battles. I also want to point out that chapters will usually be on Sunday. Next chapter will be on next Sunday and will show Damascus and Edelgard and their sides continuing to engage the Golden Deer on the bridge. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	12. Battle part 2

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Flames and Sparks . Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Fire Emblem, Nintendo, Intelligent Systems and a few others do**

**(Golden Deer Territory.)**

Damascus slammed the butt of his weapon into the man's face before he knocked him to the ground and stabbed him.

"I swear to god if there is any more of them, I'm going to scram, then kill the rest of them…" He muttered while he looked over the dead body before he slowly managed to stop his adrenaline. He knew that having energy was good, but if it was used badly?

He'd be too tired to move, get up or even fight back. He looked at the rest of his unit.

"We need to go towards the rest of the bridge." He stated before he spun his weapon, he sighed and then rubbed at his bloodstained helmet.

"We're still dealing with some units here and there." He heard from one of the units, he hummed while he hummed and slowly marched towards the bridge.

"We are going to force them off the bridge and towards the other side of the continent. We aren't going to retreat, we either win or we die, ok?" He asked, he got nothing in response.

He wondered if Edelgard was ok. He turned to see another soldier charge at him with an axe.

He turned and then backstepped from the soldier, he hummed and then spun his weapon before he stabbed the man through the throat and kicked him to the ground.

"We need to break their lines." He ordered and slowly started his advance again.

**(With Edelgard)**

Edelgard was very eager to kill the enemy commander, the second the enemy commander was slain, her side would have the bridge. She knew Claude was pulling the rest of his soldiers back towards the rest of the battlefield on the other battles he was dealing with.

He knew she wanted to cripple his troops by killing the commander of the bridge. He wasn't just pulling back his troops to save lives, he was doing it to make sure one of his commanders didn't die on the battlefield.

Edelgard knocked another soldier to the side while she slammed her axe into the soldier's chest. She looked at the man before looking towards the commander.

"You think that retreating will save the bridge from me?" She asked while she started to march towards the commander. She was blindsided by another soldier who knocked her to the ground.

Edelgard rose and kicked the man to the side, she turned and countered his next swing before she slammed her axe into the man's neck.

He gurgled and then collapsed to the ground, Edelgard stepped over his corpse.

"You're the one who challenges me on our territory, not the other way around." she heard from Judith. She sighed and rushed the man who dodged backwards and then pulled out his sword and shield.

Edelgard backflipped while the man's sword nearly nipped her, she sighed another time.

"I can't believe you'd side with Claude over everyone else, Judith. You're the one who ended up choosing your death, you could have been on the winning side." Edelgard stated before she knocked the man backwards and then looked to see Damascus trying to reach her through the blockade.

He looked at her, he was trying to get through the soldiers and then slammed his weapon into a soldier before he slashed the man to the ground. He tossed a soldier to the side.

**(With Damascus)**

Damascus knocked one of the soldiers to the ground with a kick. He sighed and was tackled to the ground, he hummed once more and then he spun his weapon, deflecting one of the strikes and knocking them to the side, he tapped the ground with his weapon.

"Keep trying to break their line!" He yelled while he turned back to the soldiers in question, he sighed and started to brush off his armor.

He twirled it in time to deflect the swing of an axe which sent him skidding backwards, he looked at the men around him and realized they were in for a much bigger fight then he expected.

He wondered what else would happen so far, he knew he was in for a fight, but he didn't know what to expect so far.

He readied himself for another battle against the soldiers.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that I don't know what else to do with the story at the moment. Next chapter will end up being in 2 weeks or so and will show the final part of the battle for the bridge. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: This story will be possibly on hold soon maybe.**


	13. The final push

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Flames and Sparks . Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Fire Emblem, Nintendo, Intelligent Systems and a few others do**

**(Golden Deer Territory.)**

Edelgard stepped over several soldiers towards Judith. She rested her axe on her soldier.

"I thought you'd be one of the first soldiers to engage us, Judith." She stated before rushing the Golden Deer commander. She managed to score a shallow cut on her leg before the girl's rapier cut her arm.

"I have my orders, princess… I wouldn't expect you to understand." Judith stated, Edelgard parried another slash before she tripped up Judith and brought her axe down only to miss by an inch.

**(With Damascus)**

Damascus panted; he brought a hand to his ribs. He was bleeding, he dodged another soldier and stabbed him through the chest before throwing him to the ground.

An axe strike knocked him to the ground, damaging his armor. He brought a hand to the cut into the armor.

"I'm going to have to fix this armor when I get back." He stated, he cracked his arm and caught the arm of the soldier trying to swing his axe at him.

He threw the girl down the bridge into the abyss. He slowly climbed to his feet, using his glaive as a crutch.

"Hubert, are we winning or not?" He asked, he coughed and then brushed off his armor.

**(With Edelgard)**

Edelgard felt another small slash to her wrist, she parried the next hit before pulling Judith into a punch. She threw him to the ground before twirling her axe.

"You really think that if I fall here, this will change anything?" She asked, Edelgard brought up her axe to bring it down on her back.

"I know the Golden Deer are one step closer to losing this war after you fall." She said before bringing down the axe.

Judith's life was ended in a flash by the leader of the Black Eagles. She turned to the soldiers and marched back into the battle, grabbing Judith's sword.

She could see the reinforcements that had been throwing everything they had against the Black Eagles.

"YOUR COMMANDER IS SLAIN, SURRENDER, OR YOU WILL BE OFFERED NO MERCY!" Edelgard said before she threw the sword into the battle.

Some of the soldiers noticed, they slowly looked at it as the fighting slowly started to die down. She could see the color drain from the faces of soldiers who had to deal with their commander's death.

She saw them rush past her, while more injured soldiers dropped their weapons.

**(With Damascus)**

Damascus was about to battle more soldiers before one of them dropped their sword. He leaned on his glaive and coughed before he slowly walked through the groups of fighting soldiers.

"THE BATTLE IS OURS!" Damascus heard before he collapsed to the ground.

He could feel that he was hurt, his armor was cut in a few places and he would have to sharpen his weapon and lick his wounded. He couldn't be wounded by the next battle; it would slow him down and cause him to make mistakes in battles.

"Damascus." He heard as he pulled off his damaged helmet, he looked up to see Hubert walking up to him. He put his glaive next to him and looked at the second in command of the Black Eagles.

He sighed and brought a hand to his chest; he could feel blood coming from his chest and groaned.

"You need a doctor." He stated and went to go and get a medic who could tend to the warrior who shook his head before he slowly started to get to his feet.

Damascus saw Edelgard walking towards him while the other Black Eagle soldiers were busy tending to the rest of the enemy. They had won, any soldiers who hadn't been killed or had retreated were now prisoners of Edelgard's men.

She walked up to Damascus who brought a hand to his chin which had blood coming from it.

"I see your alright." She stated, Damascus shrugged. He groaned and felt pain from his chest.

"I'm still alive," He stated. He coughed up some blood and then slowly stood up to look at the princess. She walked around him, looking at his wounds and damaged armor.

She stood in front of him and tapped her axe on the ground. he looked at her, waiting for an order or something to do.

"You're going to a doctor. I don't need wounded soldiers on the battlefield." She stated before walking away, Damascus stood up and grabbed his helmet before following her into the plains.

"We aren't going to press the advantage, are we?" He asked, Damascus looked at the sky, unsure what to ask about at the moment.

She could only hum before she turned to face him. Damascus did need a doctor, as did many soldiers in her army.

She could feel nothing but happiness though at the victory at the second.

Damascus blinked and hummed.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that this story won't be following Crimson Flower. Next chapter will be in 2-3 weeks and will show the next mission and the aftermath. Until then, Lighting Wolf out on Sunday!**

**Ps: This story might go on hold soon. I'll say so in the summary if the story goes on hold.**


	14. The next push

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Flames and Sparks . Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Fire Emblem, Nintendo, Intelligent Systems and a few others do**

**(Golden Deer Territory.)**

The empire had regrouped after pushing into Leicester. The alliance pulled back.

"Claude has kept us from gaining much ground at the moment." Hubert stated before Edelgard turned to him with frustration.

"Yes, I'm aware. We need to push for the monastery and Derdriu," she stated. Damascus walked up to the duo before looking at their army.

"We've been working on getting supply lines set up. I'm surprised Claude didn't have the bridge destroyed to cut us off." He tapped his weapon on the ground, restlessly wondering when the next battle would come.

"Claude is smart, not tactical. He has a plan and I'm sure he doesn't plan on confronting us unless he has to." Edelgard pointed out, Damascus crossed his arms.

"I just hope we don't get flanked. We're already dealing with alliance troops; we're also giving Dimitri and his forces time to prepare." He stated. Edelgard turned to look at the cliff while Damascus moved to her side.

"I have a feeling we're going to split up, Claude doesn't wish to encounter the empire at one time." Damascus stated before he leaned his weapon on his shoulder.

"We're not dividing our forces, Damascus. We're going to march to the capital and then force them to surrender. I have a plan to deal with Dimitri when he comes for us. He hates me, he'll go after me." Edelgard stated with a wave of her axe. Damascus crossed his arms before he turned and walked a few feet away.

"Damascus." She said, he turned to look at her while walking up to her.

"We need to draw them into the open and I need all of my men ready." She said. Damascus hummed and tapped the ground with annoyance, his glaive poking into the ground.

"I'm sure you have another plan to deal with that. I'm going to look at the rest of the camp and then go to check on the supply lines. We get cut off, we're starve and we need to make sure the supply line can follow us all the way to the end of the road." The armored warrior sighed before he rubbed at his eyes.

"Go and then then come back. we have a lot to make sure of." She ordered; he tapped his glaive on the ground before walking away.

"He is… Interesting, isn't he?" Hubert asked. Edelgard crossed her arms and hummed.

"He's a warrior that hides his emotions behind his armor. He wears that armor for more than just protection and intimidation, Hubert. He does it because it hides his emotions on his face and makes it harder for people to read his body language in battle." Edelgard turned to look back off the cliff and sighed.

"We're start marching when he gets back. I want you to make sure Claude hasn't hidden anything up ahead from us." Edelgard turned from him and walked away.

**(With Damascus)**

Damascus began his trek back to the bridge. If it was blockaded, they'd starve and Claude knew it.

"Why put up such a fight for the bridge if he was going to pull his troops back so far? An ambush? Hmm, I don't put it past Claude, he's as cunning as a snake." He stated before looking at the tracks of carts.

"I wouldn't put it past him to poison things from what I've heard, sir." He heard from one of the soldiers as Caspar walked towards them.

"If he poisoned them, then he's a dirty coward. Claude refuses to meet us head on and determine his own destiny. You search the supplies, soldier?" He asked. the soldier was silent.

"Make sure you do, poisoned food and water will be the death of us long before we get into another battle, trust me." He ordered. The soldier nodded and walked away before Damascus turned to Caspar.

"How much did you hear?" Damascus asked before Caspar walked up to him.

"Enough, you sure like fighting, don't you?" Caspar asked, the general hummed while the armored turned to look at him.

"Battle is what defines people, we don't evolve if we don't struggle. We don't advance if we aren't able to fail. I don't hate peace, but we usually advance through battle. Adversity is the only way soldiers really get to march into the next age." He walked in a circle while sighing.

His helmet looked a lot more like the coffin of someone resigned to die at the moment.

"I'm going back to talk with Edelgard, I'm sure we're going to march within the hour and Dimitri will send troops to kill us, he'll do anything to end this war at the moment." he stated.

"You coming, general?" Damascus asked before he walked out of the supply zone and back towards Edelgard.

Caspar followed his friend; they had no idea that the next battle would damage all 3 sides.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out I know about the Ashen Wolves who might be in the story, this story might also be 60 chapters or so. Next chapter will be in 4 weeks or so and will show the battle of Kapala or another hunt for the Golden Deer. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: if the next chapter doesn't come out on time, the story is on hold. **


End file.
